Courage
by horrorgleek
Summary: All over the world Metahumans are being discreetly kidnapped and experimented on. Kurt Hummel escaped the Ohio, Metahuman holding facility, called Dalton alongside with his friends Rachel and Jeff. Blaine Anderson is a Metahunter who captures Metahumans and places them in facility's. In a war like no other which side will win and who will be defeated?...Full plot inside.


Greetings. I'm still new as being an author to FanFiction so please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes in my fics. I'm currently working on another fic but the idea for this one would not leave my head thus this story came to be. This is like an alternate world that's like ours except it's filled with Metahumans, (people who have powers.) This story will be told from first person from the perspectives of Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Jeff, Finn, etc...If any of you have questions please feel free to ask them and I'll answer them in the best way I can without giving away to much of the story. I got this idea from the TV shows Smallville, Heroes, and the movie Push.

Full summery- All over the world Metahumans are being discreetly kidnapped and experimented on. Kurt Hummel escaped the Ohio Metahuman holding facility, called Dalton alongside with his friends Rachel and Jeff. Blaine Anderson is a famous Metahunter who captures Metahumans and places them in facility's. Blaine may be the most successful Metahunter but the Metahuman he wants the most has evaded him time and time again. In a war like no other which side will rise up and win and which side will fall in defeat. The war has started...Who will win?

I do not own the TV shows Smallville, Heroes, and the movie Push. The term Metahuman comes from the DC universe so I do not own it...

* * *

(Kurt.)

"Imagine if you will, a life where you have the capability to posses an extraordinary ability that would make you stand out amongst the ordinary and cast you into the line of sight of certain individuals who'd want nothing more than to harness your power and make you into a weapon.

Imagine having to blend into society in order to evade drawing suspicion and always being mindful of your surroundings and watchful of everything you do. Blending in, hiding, running, escaping, loss, tragedy, pain, suffering...To have a power that can save lives should mark you as a hero, but yet to the majority of mankind you're labeled dangerous and thing that needs to be controlled.

Take what I just told you and apply it to a modern-day world where super powered people, (A.K.A. Metahumans) walk among crowds of ordinary people and are being hunted by Metahunters, who are employed by the various types of governments all across the globe.

I'm Kurt Hummel and this is not just my story, but the story of brave Metahumans who dared to make a stand and fight back against the core of pure evil that lies within this planet.

The war has begun...Which side are you on?"

* * *

(Blaine- Location-Brairwood mall in Ann Arbor city, Michigan.)

One glance at the three teenagers walking side-by-side one would conclude that they're normal everyday American teenagers enjoying their summer with a trip to the mall. If one assumed that, than they would be dead wrong.

My earpiece crackled with static before it vanished and a new sound took its place. "What's your twenty? Any sign of the targets?"

"We have a visual on the targets and we're on route, following them inside the Briarwood mall. Which codes do you want us to follow?"

"Do codes one through five, but exempt code three. I expect you and your team to retrieve the targets this time hobbit, I do not want them slipping through your fingers yet again especially Hummel."

"Don't worry Ma'am, we'll have the targets back at Dalton before the sun sets."

There was a gruff reply of 'you better or I'll destroy all your ridiculous ties,' before the communication was cut and I was once again able to focus on my current mission. I looked at my fellow Metahunters and cleared my throat to gain their attention. Wes, Thad, Puck, and Mike looked at me and awaited my orders. "Sue wants us to do codes one, two, four, and five. It seems like the stick in her ass is lodged deeper than it usual is so we don't want to piss her off by coming back to Dalton empty-handed. Wes you come with me to the left side of the mall and Thad, you Mike, and Puck will take the right. I want these Metahumans within the hour, restrained and ready for transport."

My comrades nodded their heads in agreement with my orders and with that we split into our groups and kept trailing the targets, just waiting for the moment that would make them ours. (Kurt Hummel you and I have been playing cat and mouse for what seems like forever but I promise you this time there will be no escape, you will be mine.)

* * *

(Kurt- Location-Brairwood mall in Ann Arbor city, Michigan.)

I clenched my teeth tightly together and quietly seethed as I walked in a casual pace alongside my friends who are trying to act normal while knowing that we are being followed.

Rachel moved a few inches closer to me and whispered, "Are they still behind us?"

I plastered on a fake grin like as if Rachel said something funny, then I said under my breath, "Yeah their still there a couple of yards behind us, two on one side and three on the other. And to top it all off Blaine one of them."

I watched as several emotions flitted across Rachel and Jeff's faces before they scholed their features to calm like expressions. "What should we do?" Jeff asked with panic creeping into his voice.

"I know for a fact if we split up that they will all follow me. I want us to split and once we're apart you two sneak out of the mall and run back to the apartment and I'll meet you guys there."

"No Kurt, I don't care if you're classified as a level four. It's true that they would all follow you but I don't want to take the chance of you being caught," Rachel snapped.

"Rachel's right Kurt, it's too risky," Jeff said in assent to Rachel's previous words.

"You guys know that I can do this. Trust me when I say that I can," I begged them.

I can tell they don't like it but really if we stay together we have a higher risk of being captured. I made a turning motion of my head as if I was flipping my bangs back but really I was casting a quick glimpse behind me. "Guys they're closing in on us, we have to split apart and we have to do it now."

"Fine," Rachel spat out looking far less than happy. Jeff gave me a half nod and together he and Rachel walked away from me and towards a crowded food court. (Okay Kurt, you know what to do. You have to protect them even at the cost of your freedom.) I held my head up straight as I veered off to the closest exit and quickly left the building.

* * *

It's short I know, but I want to know if any of you like it enough that you want me to continue. Things will be explained throughout the fic but you guys can always ask questions. If this continues then you'll find out the codes Metahunters follow and how Kurt, Rachel, and Jeff escaped Dalton, and much more...

Metahuman power levels...

1\. Not very powerful and can not control what powers they do have.

2\. Has potential but only can use their powers when feeling a certain emotion.

3\. Has good control over powers and powers are greater than levels 1 and 2.

4\. Has expert control over their powers and each of them has two very powerful ability's than any other Metahumans.

Should I continue? Thoughts about the chapter?


End file.
